The Family I've Been Wanting
by TyBlossom
Summary: This is what i've been wanting all my life. ITS WORTH READING. Hop on the journey of Naruto and Sakuras new life. Sakura and Naruto are expecting their first child very soon. There life just go flipped upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters.

The breeze blew across the pineapple head ninja. Shikamaru Nara was enjoying his favorite hobby cloud gazing on the hill not to far from where he lives. He was almost about to take his usual nap until his blonde hair blue eyed girlfriend came running up the hill.

"Hey Shika I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight 58 Meters Down just came out and I've been meaning to ask you. "

Shikamaru opened his brown eyes, chocolate brown met cerulean blue "Listen Ino I have to meet up with Temari at the Village gates in a few, cant we reschedule or something."

Ino frowned that name was like venom in her mouth her and Temari both had crushes on Shikamaru, but he chose her and they have been dating for the past six months. Ino knows that Temari is doing everything in her power to break the both of them up so they try to keep their distance.

"Shika this movie is only showing for the night and you know that, Ive been trying to plan another date for us since we got back from that misson." Shikamaru just turned the other way from Ino he knew she was about to nag he to death. Ino got up from her spot from the grass and pulled Shikamaru up with her. "Ino what the hell, Listen i know we can't go on the date tonight and I know you're mad but that doesn't give you a reason to be so fucking aggressive".

"Shikamaru you know how much this means to me and you go out and hang out with the blonde hair sand bitch". She lets go of Shikamarus collar and was about to storm off but he managed to grab her arm. " What the hell has gotten into you, one moment you're happy the next you're not come on are you on your period it seems like it. Shikamaru didn't see it coming he didn't see Ino hand come down and slap him into the ground. Ino had enough she didn't want to see him she didn't say a word she just stormed off to Sakuras house.

Ino ran down the streets until she saw Sakuras house she burst through the front door and saw Sakura on the chair rubbing her belly. (So I decided to make Sakura a teen mom just to add more drama shes only 3 months only her and Naruto know.) "You know theres a doorbell right" she said as she sipped on her tea. " I burst through the door for a reason Sakura but first tell me why you were rubbing your stomach". Sakura has never been so nervous in her whole life well shes was nervous when she told Naruto the news.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Oi Sakura-chan how was you're monthly check up with granny" Naruto said as he was taking off his shoes. He didn't get reply so he walked around the house, still no sight of Sakura he started to panic until he sensed her chakra outside on the swing. He slowly walked up to her and he noticed she had red eyes.

"Sakura-chan something is telling me that the check up didn't go how you expected it. He said as he sat on the swing next to her. She shifted her whole body so she could put her head on his shoulder and allow his arm to go over her small frame. " You guessed right Naruto it didn't" She couldn't fight back her tears anymore so she let them flow. Naruto still didn't know what was going on so he decided to ask. " Oi Sakura-Chan whats wrong what happen". She didn't have to say it she just removed Narutos hand from her side to her stomach and then placed her hand over his. Naruto was speechless it was only one thing that came to his mind baby that word just stuck.

"I went to Tusande today and she noticed something different with my cycle and it turned out to be that i was indeed pregnant".Naruto was still speechless, he didn't know what to say but he knew who to talk to.

"Hey you fury bastard wake up" Naruto snared he was pissed at Kurma for letting something like this happen he knows Sakura isn't ready to be a mother he also knew he wasn't ready to be a father he was 19 and she was 18.

"What is it kid" know Kurma was pissed because Naruto woke him up from his slummer.

" How in the world did you let Sakura get pregnant I used condoms for god sake and you know I like it raw.

"Listen kid i'm not human so therefore condoms doesn't work on demons." Kurma said as he closed his eyes and that means end of conversation.

"This isn't over you fury fur ball"! Naruto was so mad he couldn't get his words out right.

Naruto returned to normal he noticed he was rubbing her belly and it scared him to know hes going to be taking care of another human for the rest of his life. "Naruto what do you wanna do" she said as she looked up at him. " I want to keep it even though I don't know what i'm doing but we'll figure it out I promise. He gave her one of the famous Naruto Uzumaki smiles.

 **FlashBack Ends Sorry If It was to long.**

"Well talk forehead and don't lie because I wouldn't lie to you". Sakura didn't know what to do she hasn't even told her parents she was nervous. " Listen Ino if I tell you why you can't tell anyone.

"I wont tell anyone plus you have some dirt on me"

"I'm pregnant"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

-Hey its the Author Ty and this is my first story. Please review I wont to know what you guys think so I can to better until then i'll see you later.

P.S I just noticed that rhymed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Also this is the last time i'm going to make Shikamaru and Ino main characters the next chapters they be side characters. I just want to make this a Narusaku Story.

"Say what now" Ino couldn't believe her ears she had to sit down and think. Her best friend for like 11 years was pregnant. "So you're meaning to tell me that there is a mini Naruto in your stomach"!

"Oi no need to yell pig the whole world doesn't need to know". Sakura said as she finished her last bit of tea.

"I'm going to be an Auntie"! Ino squealed as she jumped up and down. She ran and gave Sakura a bone crushing hug before realizing that she could her the baby." Sorry mini Naruto I didn't mean to hurt you".

"Ino that sounds creepy when you say mini Naruto we don't even know if it's going to be a girl or boy" Sakura begin to stare out the window "I don't even know if my mom is going to let me keep it.

"What do you mean if she let me keep it".

"We are supposed to talk about you and your problems now". Sakura said as she tried to avoid that question. "No, we are talking about you what do you mean if your mom lets you keep the baby".

" Its not my mom it's my aunt you know how my aunt moved in with my parents about 6 months ago right".

"Yeah, your aunt Meg she's the reason you moved out, she's the reason Naruto brought this house for you and him". Ino moved closer to her friend she started to notice Sakura was feeling down and decided not to push her today." Listen if you don't want to talk about we don't I completely understand".

"I would like to talk about it, but I just want to get comfortable with the whole being a mom thing".

"It's cool just talk to me when you want to spill the beans". Ino sat on the seat next to her best friend and let her lean her head in her shoulder. "So why did you burst through my door".

"Shikamaru stood me up to meet up with Temari at the village gates".

"What! Again, that's the third time doesn't he know he's hurting you."

"I don't kn"

"Oi Sakura-chan I'm home". The Blonde hair blue eyed Sage was climbing through the window.

"Naruto your home, you don't know how much I've missed you". She said completely forgetting Ino was there.

"Heh I've only been gone for a day" Naruto Said while scratching his head. These pregnancy hormones must be really kicking in Naruto thought.

" Hey Naruto" Ino said while walking up to him. "Have you seen Shikamaru".

"Yeah he was walking to the Hokages Tower with a big bruise on his cheek, I wonder what happened". Sakura looked at Ino with a shocked face. "Ino what did you do"?

"I'll tell you later but right now I have to catch up with Shika see ya guys!" With that Ino ran out the door like a flash of lighting.

"You know you can use the door like Ino did right". She said as she started walking up the stairs to their bedroom. "But the window makes me feel more of a ninja don't you think". He said as he closed the door to the bedroom. He noticed that she looked very sleepy, and he was also tired from the mission he just got back from. "Sakura-chan take a nap with me".

"Naruto that the smartest thing you said all week".

"Why thank you beautiful". Naruto said as he started removing his shirt then his pants, but he forgot he was wearing his green frog boxers. "Umm Naruto I thought you said you through those boxers away" she giggled.

"They are my favorite pair you know I can't throw these bad boys away." He said as he pulled up his short and hopped on the bed, for some reason he loved sleeping on his back. " Naruto you're a goof ball." Sakura laughed then she slid in bed with Naruto she laid on her side, and felt a strong tan arm pull her to onto his chest.

"I thought you loved sleeping on your back" She said as she played with the hair on his arm. "I do but I want to see if I can feel the baby move". Naruto started to rub her stomach which he does every night to see if it will move. "Naruto I'm 12 weeks the baby won't start moving until 16 weeks" Sakura was now drifting to sleep because of the warmth.

"Sakura-chan are you asleep" He didn't get an answer so he decided to let he be and go to sleep.

Ino dashed out of Sakura house she had to apologize for what she did. She never put her hands on Shikamaru and she feels bad for what she did, he would never put his hands on her so why would she. She turned the corner and saw Shikamaru. "Shika I've been looking all over for you" Ino said in a sad tone.

"Ino I can't talk right now I'm about to be late for the meeting". Shikamaru said as he turned off heading towards the Hokages tower. He hated ignoring Ino she was the girl of his dreams he loved her, but he knew he had to take extra missions to make money so he can ask her to move in with him.

"Why are going to the Hokage tower you've already met up with Tamari, you could at least spend some time with me." She started to get angry she wanted to spend time with him which that shouldn't be a problem if he really loved her. So, she decided to follow him like any other petty girlfriend would do.

"I'm taking some more missions to get some extra money".

"You got me fucked up!" Ino yelled "If you think you're going to ditched me for a mission you've really got me fucked up". She marched up to Shikamaru and grab him by his collar. "If you really love me you'll come to my room tonight and well talk things through." With that Ino marched her way towards her home. I need some beauty rest she thought Shikamaru is real life stressing me out.

It's weird how she can go from sad to angry I better just forget the mission and see what's wrong with her, but from now I need to go cloud watching.

A LITTLE LAZY TO WRITE TIME FRAME 9:30 AT NIGHT.

The house was quiet Sakura was still asleep, but Naruto wasn't. He was thinking how his life was going to change in 6 months. His mind was all over the place he didn't know how Sakuras mom was going to take it or how Iruka was going to take it. Jiraiya was out somewhere doing research, he felt like he was missing someone….

"Sasuke" Naruto jumped out of bed and slipped on his shirt and ran out the door. But he ran back in to write a little note for Sakura and the baby. He dashed towards the Uchiha resident which was really fast.

"Oi teme let me in" Naruto yelled while banging on the door. Sasuke took his slow and patient time to open the door, he knew Naruto was always dramatic.

"What is it dobe" Sasuke said while opening the door sometimes he thinks to himself why in the blue fuck did he become friends with such an idiot.

"I have something to tell you and its huge, but first sit down" Sasuke sat in the couch across from Naruto, this time he doesn't think Naruto is being dramatic.

"Yes what is it dobe"'

" Well...Heh I kinda sorta...Well I...She's...I'm going..." Naruto didn't know how to tell him, It was harder than he thought hell its hard to tell anyone that you're going to be a father at 19.

"Spit it out dobe"

"Sakura-Chan is pregnant"

"HA! funny now tell me the real reason."

"I'm telling you the truth I found out about a month ago she's 12 weeks.(3 months)"

"I'm going to need some proof show me a picture".

" We didn't get an ultrasound picture we didn't hear a heartbeat she was to early the baby was still developing, but we are going back tomorrow and I'll show you tomorrow". Sasuke was scratching his head he still didn't believe him, Naruto always played so much he couldn't have gotten Sakura she wouldn't be that careless.

"Naruto this isn't something to play around with. Sasuke said while getting up.

" You don't believe me"

"No"

The next thing Sasuke knew he was in Narutos house.

"What the hell dobe" Saskue yelled

"Come up stairs"

Naruto lead Sasuke up to his bedroom room where Sakura was sleeping.

"Oi Sakura-chan wake up we have a visitor. Naruto shook Sakura lightly waking Sakura up was like a bomb you never know when shes gonna explode.

"Yes Naruto, who's here" she said in a aggravating tone.

"You're bastard of a teammate" Naruto as he pointed towards Sasuke. Saskue waved at her and smiled.

Sakura jumped out of bed and ran towards Sasuke. She gave him a big hug which he returned but gave Naruto a little smirk. Which Naruto wanted to rip off his face but he decided to do it later for Sakuras sake.

"Sasuke I have not seen you in months" Sakura said as she let go of Sasuke. Sasuke realized that his bestfriend wasn't lying he was in fact telling the truth. He saw the tiny bump through Sakuras thin tan top.

"Dobe I guess you weren't lying."

"Told you" Naruto said as he stuck out his tongue going back to his childish ways.

" You must have told him about the baby" Sakura started to get nervous again she didn't want anyone judging her. She doesn't want people to think of her as a careless teen who got knocked up by her teammate or the girl who trapped the heart throb of Konoha. Sasuke felt her emotions and he wanted to make her feel as relaxed as possible.

"Sakura is there anything I can to do".

"You can tell my parents and Aunt that I'm pregnant and tell our friends" Sakura said in a sob.

"Oi Sakura-chan I didn't mean to make you cry, if i knew this than I wouldn't have brought Sasuke over". Naruto went in for a hug but she pushed him off of her and ran into Sasuke arms. Naruto wasn't mad at this he knew Sakura loved he and he also knew Sakura hormones were talking.

" Sasuke please don't think of me as other people will" Sakura kept crying into Saskues chest.

"Now why would I do such of a thing" Sasuke laughed, " I'd never think of my nephew that way". Sakura giggled, "What makes you think it's a boy" Sakura said as she wiped her tears and sat on the bed.

" I don't know but I know" Sasuke said as he walked towards the window. "When will you find out"

"Not tomorrows doctors appointment but the one 2 weeks from now,in 2 weeks ill be 4 months the baby will be big enough to see its gender." Naruto decided to sneak on the bed beside Sakura. He mentally laughed at the fact that Sakura changes moods every 5 minutes.

"Let me know and also let me know when you tell your mom. I will not let anything happen to that baby and that's a promise". With that Sasuke jumped out the window.

"I'm going back to sleep" Sakura leaned over and gave Naruto a passionate kiss on the lips. "I'll see you in the morning and be ready for the doctors appointment."With that Sakura slid in bed with Naruto right behind her.

"Sakura-chan I love you"

"I love you too"

To be continued

Hey you guys how are you liking the story let me know in the comments. I know this chapter doesn't have that much drama, but I promise the next one will. The next chapter will be up tomorrow so stay tuned. Also I want you guys to pick the Gender so let me know. Send me messaged ill check them I promise. Well see ya next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of there characters.

The sun was shining bright over the home that belongs to Naruto and Sakura. It was quiet well almost Naruto was snoring which woke Sakura up. "Babe stop snoring, I never get any sleep at night." Sakura said as she lightly pushed Narutos mouth shut, but it didn't faze him he just snuggled a little more into Sakuras neck.

"Naruto now you're snoring in my ear wake up idiot" Still no answer the only answer she got was Naruto snoring a little more loudly. She knew the only time he snores was when he was tired, and she hated to wake him up but they had to go to the doctors in an hour. "Naruto, we have to go to the OBGYN today we can't be late." Naruto didn't hear her so she managed to get out of his grip, she didn't know what to do if she brushed his whiskers he would get an erection if she tickled him he would most likely swing, but she had one idea in mind.

"NARUTO"! she yelled Sasuke is trying to imprint on our baby". With that the blonde hair blue eyed shinobi jumped up and looked around the room, but only saw Sakura standing their with a smile on her face.

"What the hell Sakura-chan don't scare me like that, I really thought that teme was trying to imprint on my baby". Naruto said as he walked up to Sakura and put his hand on her stomach.

"Naruto we only have 45 minutes to get ready for our appointment come on lets get ready".

"Fine Sakura-chan" After that Naruto and Sakura washed up and headed down stairs. Naruto went straight towards the ramen cabinet which Sakura didn't mind because she was craving ramen.

"Naruto do you mind fixing me some also". she said as sat down at their kitchen table"

" I wouldn't mind Sakura-chan" Naruto started to boil some water and then he sat down face to face with Sakura." We need to talk Sakura and I know how much you want to push this subject away but we have to talk about it."

" I know you want to talk about my parents" she said as she stated to play with the string on the cloth in front of her.

"Why don't you want you want to talk about it, I mean I'm here for you". Naruto said a he reached across the table to grab Sakuras hand.

" I have to tell you something Naruto, My mother and Aunt doesn't exactly want me to be with you they want me to be with Kevin hes a rich boy from the land of gold." Sakura breathe in and then breathe out. "She wants me to marry Kevin so I can put our family clan on the spot". Naruto was silent he couldn't let his emotions in the way.

"Why didn't you tell me this" he ask in a calm voice trying not to yell he didn't want Sakura to get upset like he was right now.

"I was handling the situation, but I got pregnant so I dont know how my parents are going to handle it".

"I guess were going to find out" Naruto said as he walked towards the boiling water.

"What are you saying".

"We're going to see your parents today after your appointment" Sakura just nodded and looked down at the string she was playing with, they finished their ramen and they walked out the door towards the hospital and the walk was quiet. Sakura was thinking about how she was going to tell her parents and Naruto was thinking about what his baby was going to look like. They arrived to the hospital thanks to Tsunade they had an walk in appointment.

"I'm here for a checkup with Tsunade "

"Ah yes she"ll be right with you but for now I'm going to need you to fill out these papers." Sakura went around the conner and noticed that she wasn't the only female in here, there was a woman who looked to be around her thirties and anther women who looked like she was twenty. She sat in the chair the furthest away from the women.

"Oi Sakura-chan why do you have to fill out this paper work." Naruto said as he grabbed the toy that was in front of him. "I'm filling this out so the next time I come back I'll just get called back"

"Sakura Haruno" Sakura got up and went towards the back , "Naruto they will call you back once they have me set up, ok"

"Alright". Naruto went back to playing with that toy until one of the women walked up to him and sat next to him.

"Hey Naruto Uzumaki, right" She was a medium height woman with a figure any man would want. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. Her breast and butt was the perfect size. She was just the perfect woman.

"Yeah" Naruto started to fill uncomfortable as the women stared to show her breast.

"I'm Hope Krapo". She said as put her hand on Narutos thigh "I was wondering if you needed any women to rebuild your Uzumaki clan members."

"I….well…My girlfriend….. she"s…..-

"Naruto, we are ready for you" The woman called out to the blonde hair shinobi with that Naruto hoped out of his seat and rushed to the back.

"Shes in the last room on the right side" Naruto walked slowly to the room he walked in and saw Sakura sitting on this long chair thing. He noticed she had a big white piece parchment paper on her lower half.

"Oi Sakura-chan are you wearing clothes underneath that thing" Naruto said as he walked up closer to Sakura.

"Yes I'm wearing clothes underneath here" she laughed "This is just for when Lady Tsunade puts the jelly on my stomach it will not ruin my clothes."

"Oh yeah I remember you talking about that when you were reading one of those boring books of yours at night." Naruto walked to the chair sitting next to Sakura and sat noticing that this was a big enough room to fit 10 people.

"To have you know, those books are very educational" She huffed

"Oi Sakura-chan I didn't mean to offend you" he laughed

"Don't worry once those contractions start kicking in I'll get you back"

"Oi what do you mean by that"

"Nothing" Right after she said that Tsunade walked in and went straight towards Naruto with a killing instinct in her eyes.

"Brat how many times have I told you to wrap your willy" She said as grab Naruto by the collar and pushed him father up the wall. Sakura just sat their knowing that this was going to happen

"Granny I did wrap my willy I promise please don't kill me I haven't met my child yet" He said as he covered his face with his hands

"I should since you got one of my best apprentices pregnant". Tsunade said as she let go of Naruto and walked around to Sakura motioning her to lay down.

"Jesh, Granny you should maybe lay off the weights" Naruto joked as he started to rub his neck.

"Sakura, I hope your child doesn't have the brains as their father" Sakura laughed and turned her head towards Naruto and saw him pout.

Tsunade squeezed some jelly on Sakura stomach which was cold.

"Ok Sakura if you will look up at the screen''. Both Naruto and sakura turned their attention to the screen when they saw a tiny baby the size of a lemon.

"That's our baby" Sakura said getting teary eyed.

"Yes" Tsunade smiled "There's the arm and leg, its head and the other side of the baby". Naruto walked up to the chair and grabbed Sakuras hand,Which she gladly accepted.

"Do you want to hear its heart beat"

"Of course," Naruto smile widened once he heard the heartbeat of his child. He started to cry, knowing that he created that with the women he loved. It doesn't matter what people think it only matters what they think.

Naruto do you hear our baby" Sakura said as she gripped his hand a little tighter.

"Yeah it's beautiful"

"I just printed out the ultrasound pictures ill pick them up and you'll be on your way". Tsunade wiped Sakuras stomach and helped her to sit on her butt." I'll be right back" Sakura and Naruto just nodded after she walked out Naruto decided to sit next to Sakura.

"Oi Sakura-chan the next visit the here we will know the gender right".

"Yeah and then we can start picking baby names". she squealed

Naruto couldn't say what he wanted to say because Tsunade walked through the door with an envelope.

"I put the pictures in the envelope so Naruto can't mess them up" Tsunade said as she handed the envelope to Sakura.

"Okay so we should be on our way" Sakura said as she grabbed Narutos hand.

"Oi granny thanks for everything"

Naruto and Sakura walked out of the building holding hands. The sun was high in the sky was clear nothing could ruin this day until Sakura saw her aunt Meg walking towards them.

"Naruto lets go this way" Sakura said as she pulled Naruto towards the other direction.

Naruto didn't have time to ask why when he saw Meg waking towards them with a basket of food.

"Sakura, Natsu"

" For the 30th time my name is Naruto" Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"That's what I said Nato anyway I'm cooking tonight would you guys like to come over".

"Yeah, we love to come over so you can poison us."

Meg just rolled her eyes at Naruto and looked towards Sakura to was slightly hiding behind Naruto.

"Sakura dear your mother wanted me to ask you to come over tonight and have dinner, I was just on my way to your apartment".

"Sure I, I mean we have something to tell you guys anyway". She aid with a smie as she grabbed Narutos hand.

"Okay I'll see you guys at 8 sounds good",

"Sounds great"

"Aright Bye Sakura bye Najato '" she said as she waved goodbye and walked off into the crowed.

Naruto saw Sakuras smile fade as her aunt walked off something was bothering her, so he decided to take her somewhere she's never been.

"Oi Sakura-chan come with me"

She didn't ask any questions she just wanted to clear her mind. After walking for ten mintues They were face to face with a huge rock.

"Why is there a huge rock here"

Naruto didn't say anything he just picked up a pebble and through it at the sigh that said do not enter. Once the pebble hit the sigh the rock moved aside. Naruto grabbed Sakura hand and they both walked in, Sakura saw many flowers and a bridge that goes across a huge water fall. She also saw a cabin and a small little pond that has tiny baby fish in it. There was a tree that had a blanket underneath it. Naruto sat with his back against the tree and thought sakura was going to sit next to him, but instead she sat between his legs and put her back against his chest. Naruto just wrapped his arms around her and took a deep breath.

"Do you want you want to talk".

"I would really love to"

"I'm listening" Naruto said as he closed his eye and rest his head against the tree.

"I want to talk about Kevin, He's a boy from the land of gold his family saw me on a mission and sent a letter to Tsunade asking for my hand in marriage. I told my mom no I wanted to be with you so my mom just dropped it until Aunt Meg started talking nonsense about putting our clan on the map." Sakura took a deep breath. "Now my mom likes the idea and wants me to call it quits with you and stop being a shinobi."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this".

"I was handling it Naruto I had my mom in the palm of my hand".

"What do you think they will do once they know you're pregnant with my baby."

"My mom will be happy but once she hears what my aunt has to say she going to agree with her".

"Why"

"That's her older sister and she looks up to my aunt meg"

"I personally don't care what they think, I'm going to have my beautiful girlfriend give birth to my precious child and no one is going to ruin it. Naruto semi yelled

"I'm glad you're happy" Sakura yawned

"Oi Sakura-chan is about time for your daily nap"

"I really need one"

" Well lets go my beautiful princess"

TO BE CONTINED

 **Authors Note**

 **You guys i'm so sorry for making you wait this long. My cheer coach made us have an extra week of cheer camp for the seniors and as the team captain I had to attend. This chapter was rushed and i'm so sorry to make it up to you guys the next chapter will be out tomorrow and thats a promise . Until Next time see ya!** PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE IT WHEN I HEAR FROM YOU GUYS


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters

 **Naruto and Sakuras Home**

"Oi Sakura-chan you can go ahead and take your nap I'm going to visit Iruka".Naruto was standing at the end of their bed watching Sakura slowly drift to sleep.

"Okay Naruto just be back before 8 we have to go to my parents." She said in a sleepy voice

"Okay Sakura-chan" He gave Sakura a kiss and rubbed her belly gently.

Naruto walked down into the busy streets of Konoha with his hand inserted in to his pockets. He hasn't talked to Iruka in weeks and today wasn't going to be one of his needs to grow up talks. Today he was going to talk about something that mean the world to him, something that is going to be with him for the rest of his life. Naruto saw the huge apartment building and walked towards the stairs. He found the door that said 307 and knocked gently and he heard footsteps. Iruka opened the door with a navy blue shirt and pants.

"Hey Naruto, I haven't spoken to you in a while" Iruka said as he stepped aside and let Naruto in.

"Yeah is been a while" Naruto said as he scratched his head.

"What brings you here" Iruka lead Naruto to his couch and sat face to face with him.

"Something very important happened to me, I found out about 3 mounths ago."

"You've mastered a new jutsu". Iruka guessed

"Not even close" Naruto slightly laughed

"Well what is it"

"I'm going to be a father actually"

The room fell quiet Iruka thought it was one of Narutos pranks until he saw Naruto pilling something out of his pocket and it turn out to be an ultrasound picture.

"Naruto don't you know this is a huge responsibility" Iruka said as he grabbed the picture out of Narutos hand.

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't come over here for a lecture I came over here because I wanted you to be listed as the second Grandfather on the birth certificate.

Iruka stopped rambling about the responsibility of being a parent and looks at Naruto.

"What did you just say"

"I mean since my Dad isn't here to sigh the baby birth certificate I was wondering if you would like to sigh under the second parent."

"I'd love to, I mean it an honor for you to ask me this."

"I was hoping you would say yes" Naruto smiled

"I'm so pround of you Naruto and I know your parents are."

"Thank you"

With that Naruto gave Iruka a huge hug and fled he had something else to do. Naruto made 9 shadow clones and made each one of them deliver a message to his friends. The first one made his way to the Home that belongs to Neji and TenTen. The shadow clone knocked slightly on the door and waited for an answer. Neji came to open the door and motioned Naruto in.

"Yes, what is it Uzumaki" Neji said as he sat down on the couch.

"Do you mind bringing TenTen down also."

Neji called TenTen down and a minute later the brown hair woman came down with a little boy on her hip around the around the age of 2.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see." She yelled as she put Noah down in his play pin.

"I could say the same, but I didn't come over here to meet back up I came over here to tell you that me and Sakura-chan are expecting." Naruto clone smiled

"Really" TenTen squealed "I can't believe it"

"How far along is she"

"She's 12 weeks exactly"

"Wow congratulations and I wish you and Sakura the best" Neji said in awe

"Well I'm a shadow clone and Naruto have us set for 3 minutes so I'll catch you guys later."

"Okay Naruto tell Sakura me and the girls are going to stop by tomorrow."

"Okay"

With that the shadow clone disappeared and the real Naruto got what the Huygas said. The 8th shadow clone made its way to Shikamru so he made its to the hill where Shikamaru usually sleeps. Instead of seeing a sleeping Shikamaru he saw Ino sitting in his lap making out with each other. The shadow just laughed it off and figured Ino must have already told Shikamru and just disappeared.

The 7th shadow clone mades it way to Lee who was training under a waterfall.

"Oi Lee" Naruto yelled out.

"Yes, hello the Naruto are you here for our rematch from last week spar."

"No, I'm actually here to tell you me and Sakura-chan are expecting our first child" Naruto said as he stuck out his tongue.

"What you've have gotten my beautiful Sakura-chan pregnant" Lee yelled very loudly

"Yep and I'm about to disappear so here's a tissue and go ahead and cry your eyeS out."

Naruto let he rest of the shadow clones to their business as he personally walked to the Huyga compound to talk to a certain Huyga. Naruto walked up to the gate and motioned them to open it which they did with no hesitation but he didn't excalty know where Hinata room was at, But luckly he saw Hanabi and Konohamaru walking out of the house laughing and talking.

"Hey Konohamaru and Hanabi" Naruto yelled as he ran up to them.

"Hey" they said at the same time

"What are you guys up to"

"We are going to the moives"

"Sounds fun, anyway Hanabi where is your sisters room".

"You go through the doors and make right go all the way down the hallway then make a left and ou should see her room."

"Okay have fun on your date"

Naruto followed her directions and now he was face to face with a light purple which he knew belonged to Hinata. He knocked gently and walked inside he saw Hinata sitting next to her opened window looking outside. She was wearing shorts and a light purple tank top. Hinata really broke out of her shell Naruto thought. She finally looked at the door and noticed Naruto standing at the door.

"Hi Naruto-kun what brings you here". Hinata smiled as she motioned Naruto to sit on her bed with her.

"I have to speak with you about something"

"Is it about me confessing to you" Hinata said as she started to play with her fingers.

"Something like that, well me and Sakura-chan are expecting our first child very soon."

Hinata stopped what she was doing and started to cry. Very hard and very loudly.

"Hey, Hina I thought you would be happy for me".

"How could I be even happy when I watch everday the man I love kiss and hug anther girl and now he's having a baby with her" she sobbed

"Well I never thought I would be hurting you when I'm with Sakura-chan."

"Why here she never loved you until you saved everyone from the war she only loved Sasuke ive always wanted and loved you"

Hinata stopped talking and leaned in for a kiss, Naruto was so paralyzed with fear he didn't want to tell her no or push her off him that would only make things worse. Their foreheads were touching Naruto couldn't kiss another female that would be very disgraceful to Sakura and the baby so he turned his head and spoke.

"Listen Hinata I can't kiss you, I have a family now I'm a father now and plus Sakura-chan is your friend you should be happy for her, I completely understand if you can't forgive me but let's not hurt Sakura-chan." With that Naruto walked out the room in to the hallway and made his way to the gates. Once he got out of the Huyga compound he had a chill and all his clones' memories came into his head. He was satisfied with all his friend's comments well expect for Hinatas. So, he decided to head home and tell Sakura the news.

 **The Uzumaki Home**

Naruto walked slowly into the house he took off his sandals and walked to the staircase, he walked slowly up the stair and opened his room door and saw Sakura still asleep after a long day at the doctors.

He decided to let her sleep a little longer and go meditate, A little stress he needed to lose.

 **Time Skip Sakura Wakes Up**

Sakura woke up after a long nap after a long day at the doctors. She rolled over to Narutos' side of the bed she checked the time and it read 7:01 exactly 59 minutes until they meet the devil she thought. She throws the covers off her and head down stairs she knows Naruto is home because he left a bag of cookies on the coffee table. She sighs to herself and thought boys will be boys. She turned around and saw Naruto siting criss cross in the backyard in the sunset. She decided to grab Naruto a water bottled and head outside. She just sat on the swing not far from him and watched. It didn't take Naruto long to notice Sakura was here he was good at sensing Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan how was your cat nap" Naruto yelled while getting up.

"It was great I feel like a new person". She said softly

She offered Naruto the water bottled she had and he gladly accepted.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he grabs her hand "I told our friends the great new"

"Really"

"Yeah they were all excited for us"

"That's amazing Naruto" Sakura squealed

"Well except for Hinata she took it pretty hard."

"What happened"

"She cried and sobbed and she tried to kiss me"

"She did what now"!

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

"She did what now!" Sakura screamed she would have never thought Hinata would have had the courage to do something like that, especially to her. She basically pulled a Naruto she did before she thought, that was unusual for her.

"She tried to kiss me but I rejected her in a nice way, but please don't get mad because when your mad you get stressed and when you get stress you're going to harm our baby boy." Naruto said without thinking but then he realized that he said baby boy and quickly covered his mouth he didn't want Sakura to know he wanted a boy instead of a girl. He would be happy if it was a girl but he wanted Father son bond that he always wanted with his dad.

"Naruto I'm not mad at her I completely understand what's she feeling and I don't get stressed out when I'm mad she said proudly." Sakura Haruno preached before she got up and went towards the sliding door, "And how many times do I have to tell you to stop leaving the door open" she huffed

"Sorry Sakura-chan Naruto said as he ran up to catch up with Sakura.

"I'm going to take a bath upstairs to get my mind set before we eat with my parents" She said as she gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lip"

"Can I join" Naruto said in the cutest tone ever

"I said I needed to relax" She laughed "Not have a splashing war."

"Okay call me if you need anything"

"Okay"

Sakura walked up the stairs as Naruto sat on the couch to watch a little tv. Sakura reached their room and pushed open the door she looked around for her robe and candles. She saw her robe under Narutos teddy bear underwear which she giggled at. She grabbed to candle and headed towards their huge bathroom, the bathroom smelled like Cherry Blossom once she lit the candles, she through her hair into a messy bun and got unclothed. She heard something in the shower curtain something rustling, she walked over and saw an Alligator as long as her leg. She froze for a second and jump on the sink counter. "Naruto! Narutoooooo! Babe Baby Babeeeeeee!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. Naruto jumped off the couch running up the stair almost tripping over the stair he ran into the room and bust into the bathroom door he saw Sakura on the sink counter with tears in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong"

"Naruto look" she screamed

Naruto looked down and saw a huge alligator sitting by the shower curtains, this is why Sakura-chan tells me not to leave the door open Naruto thought.

"Naruto please don't get hurt" she cried

"You were expecting me to get it" Naruto said with all seriousness

"My hero" Sakura said in a sarcastic voice.

"Just joking" Naruto said as he scratched his head he really thought she would have called the animal people to do it but he guessed wrong. Naruto grabbed a towel and messed with the alligator until he could reach the tub. Naruto turned on the water and slowly walked up to the hissing alligator. "Naruto what are you doing"

"I'm going to drown it" he said with all seriousness

Sakura facepalmed, Naruto was so lucky that he was handsome and had a good heart also luckily, she was pregnant because she really wanted to kick his ass right now.

"Naruto, Baby" Sakura said in a sweet voice. You can't drown a freaking alligator in a bathtub" She scowled.

"Listen Sakura-chan I know killing this animal is wrong, but he has to take the easy way out"

Sakura really wanted to sit Naruto down and make in read about alligators, he was really pissing her off and making her cramp up.

"Naruto, That's the alligators' natural habitat they can hold their breath underwater up to 3 hours" she calmly said.

Naruto looked surprised he thought Caimans could hold their breath up to 3 hours. Naruto turned off the water and slowly approached the snapping reptile he grabbed Sakuras flatiron to give the alligator to bite. The reptile jumped and grabbed the flatiron biting closely to Narutos hand. "Babe be careful" Sakura cried, Naruto looked at Sakura then back at the alligator one minute she's mad the next minute she's crying why couldn't she be like the females who rarely have the hormones attack Naruto thought. Naruto reached for the towel on the rack and through it on the gator he ran and grab the face and closed his mouth shut "Sakura-chan get me some strong tape please" Sakura jumped off the counter and left the room she came back about a minute later. "Here and make sure you be careful" Naruto grab the tape and wrapped it around its mouth. He picked it up and carried it down stairs."

"What are you going to do with it" Sakura ask following him foot by foot.

"I'll put it in the pool for now and I'll tell someone about our little friend." Naruto and Sakura walked towards the backyard and wet towards the pool he motioned Sakura to open the fence for him "Here you go big guy don't cause any trouble while we're gone." He sat the creature down and watched it go into the pool. **(Btw a lot of alligators are found in pool so don't attack me in the reviews please)** "Now we should really get showered up we only have 35 more minute's"

"Okay you can take the guest bathroom and I'll take ours"

With that Naruto and Sakura ran into the house and got showered up. Naruto came out the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He made his way up towards their room and saw Sakura with a towel on her hair and wrapped around her chest. Naruto walked to his dresser to grab his lucky toad underwear, he slipped then on and looked at himself in the mirror. "Hey Sakura-chan if we have a son I'm going to get him loads of toad bottles and diapers."

"Naruto ill discus this conversation later, I'm already dressed ready to go your still in your toad boxers". She joked. Naruto got dressed he had on khaki shorts with a plane white tee shirt, Sakura decided to wear a white dress with a blue pattern on the front the sleeves stopped at her elbows and the dress stopped a little above her knees. "Ready to go beautiful" Naruto ask as he intertwined their fingers together. "Yeah we should get going I don't want to be late". Naruto and Sakura walked down the street that lend them to Sakuras parents' house they both were nervous as they approach the big house. Sakura looked at her old home she stared at the brown door in a daze she felt Naruto hand on her waist which shook her out of her daze. "You ready" Naruto said as he looked in her green eyes. "Yeah" Naruto Knocked on the door seconds later a girl around their age came to the door wearing shorts and a nice baby blue shirt. She had hair like Sakura same length and same color both of their hair stopped at mid-back. She was Maiya **(MAY-I-YA)** Haruno daughter of Meg Haruno "Hey hoes" Maiya said as she hugged the both "Long time no see come in". Both Naruto and Sakura looked around for her parents but they saw no one. "Where are my parents"

"They went to the shop with my wicked mother, she said something about get something for some tea".

"Okay" They all waked to the living room when Sakura saw Maiya twin brother TJ he was siting on the couch watching "Power Ball X" he was wearing Khaki shorts also with a blue button up shirt. He had bright green eyes and short pink hair, he was also good looking for his age all the girls wanted him. He goes by TJ because he hates his real name Maito **(MY-EE-TO , its just like Naruto but with a Mai)** so he goes by his middle name TJ. "Hey TJ, you look handsome" TJ looked around and saw Naruto and Sakura he jumped up from the couch and have Sakura a big hug and shook Narutos hand. "Hey guys im actually glad you guys showed up because I didn't want to have dinner with my mom." He said as he leads all of them to couch.

"I said the same thing" Naruto joked but got pinched on the ear by Sakura

"Stop she's still my aunt" Everyone laughed except Naruto who was too busy rubbing his ear.

"So how are you going to tell them" Naruto and Sakura both turned their attention to Maiya who had a huge grin on her face.

"How did you find out Rat" Sakura ask referring to child hood nicknames.

"One last month when you stayed at my apartment you told me you weren't on your period and everyone knows me and you have the same cycle. Two I brought sushi and you didn't want it and you love salmon, three you through up in my bathroom that whole week so I just knew you were pregnant" She smirked.

"I'm just going to tell them rather they like it or not" Sakura said in a proud and happy tone.

"What about Kevin, his family is going to be pissed" TJ asked while eating his gummy bears.

"What about Kevin" Everyone turned their attention to the evil wicked witch of the west Meguri Haruno aka Meg. She was standing in the door way with a bag in her hand. Which looked really weird but Sakura brushed it off.

"Oh, nothing we were talking about his big swimming pool in his backyard" Maiya smiled Meg eyed her daughter but was interrupted when her sister and her husband walked into the room. "Sakura honey I'm glad you could make it" her mother said as she gave Sakura a hug, then gave Naruto one also, but Naruto could feel the uneasiness from Sakuras mother. "Hey nice to see you again Mrs. Haruno" Mr. Haruno gave Sakura a hug and shook Narutos hand firmly. Everyone sat down and started talking about the new restaurant that was opening next week, they were talking for minutes until the dinner was completely done. They walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat. They had everything except for ramen witch Naruto didn't mind, everyone was eating their food until Mr. Haruno decided to bring the life of the party up.

"So, Sakura any exciting missions lately" Sakura looked at Naruto she felt like right now would be a good time to tell them their news. "Well actually I've been staying home lately taking care of the house, Naruto doesn't want me working while carrying our baby." Sakura said while biting her lip, everyone in the room was quiet. Her father closed his eyes while her mother looked at her with a stern face.'' Sakura explain yourself now". said as she grabbed her tea to drink.

"Well there's really nothing to explain, I'm pregnant Naruto is the father and you're going to be a grandmother." Sakura said getting pissed off at her mother's tone. "Why just why you're so young and so talented why give it all up.

"Because I love Naruto, I love his smile, his laugh, his whiskers, his blonde messing, and I want to carry his child so I can have that achievement of knowing that I created something with someone I love." Everyone in the room got quiet, no one knew what to say but her father. "Listen Sakura if that's how you really feel then stick with it, we can't stop you from doing what you care for." A giant smile formed on Sakura's face she grabbed and squeezed Naruto's hand. "Thank you, dad,".

 **I'm so sorry it took 2 months to update, school and cheerleading has been kicking my butt, and I'm also sory if you feel like this chapter was rushed I promise the next story will be better and something juicy is going to happen. Please review and tell me what you think the gender of the baby should be. Until then see you next time.**


End file.
